Reunited, contied
by NinjaBrony88891
Summary: PART 3 IS HERE! The next book is finally here! Rachel and Cole's kids are here! Kai has a son? Did Dr. J make one android? Dose Jay have a sister? FIND OUT IN HERE! Need OC names for Kai's son and Jay's sister! OC'sXOC's OCxCole
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**IT'S HERE! I have time cuz I only have 2 to do so I'm starting this now! Sooner than I thought! I will update story of Nina soon! I might stop… CUZ I NEED DAM REVIEWS FOR THAT STORY! JUST SAY GOOD! **

**Melody: We are having tecknal problems!**

**I'm calm! NOW LETS GET GOING!**

**Chapter 1: New friends and unknown family:**

***15 years later***

**(Melody's POV)**

"Harmony! Hurry up mom will be getting worried!" I said to my sister Harmony "I'm coming Melody!" said Harmony

Yes my name is Melody! Me and my sister are twins. We never met are dad and mom never tells us a thing! I wonder why? Well today was our last day of school! Our mom and us are in a big group called _Harmony_! Not named after my sister! After the elements of Harmony! I'm Love, Mom is Magic, sis is Courage, Charlotte is Honest, Chrystal is Generosity, Christy is Laughter, Marissa is Loyalty, and Kennedy is Kindness! When we got home we saw our house on fire! "MOM!" we both yell at the same time

I ran into the house looking for mom and she was in her room like nothing was going on! "Mom the house is on fire!" I yelled "WHAT!" Yelled my mom

(Cole's POV)

Me and the guys were out in the village and a house was on fire and a girl sitting on the ground crying? _"__Closet full of secrets and skeletons awakes but nothing's true  
I used to own a castle now it's boxes that I have to move  
Right here in the darkness there's nothing left for me to do  
It's easier to run away but today  
Today we got to…." _She sang

"_Cast the shadows out from sight  
A final stand a shouting cry  
All the wrongs now turned to right  
So fight the past  
Take back the night  
And call upon the torch tonight  
To bring out all the ghosts to light  
Because at last we have to go it's time"_ She sang again_  
"To take back the night Bridges burned and broken on different sides we start anew  
Being chased by monsters to face head on or be consumed  
Reaching out for something grasping on to nothing to lose  
Paybacks left too long unpaid but today  
Today we got to" _She still was singing

"_Cast the shadows out from sight  
A final stand a shouting cry  
All the wrongs now turned to right  
So fight the past  
Take back the night  
And call upon the torch tonight  
To bring out all the ghosts to light  
Because at last we have_ _to go it's time  
To take back the night"_ She stopped

Then I saw her Blue eyes and her hair was black as mine and it was wavy but when I came up she looked at me "W-what?" she asked sobbing "What's your name?" I asked "HARMONY!" Yelled a girl just like her and a woman ran with the girl "MOM! MELODY!" Yelled I think Harmony

The mother gave me a sad look and I think I know her? Then 13 people came and joined the hug "There gone! There gone!" Yelled… WAIT NINA! "They aren't! They never can be!" yelled the mother

She ran in the house and came out with 8 staffs and 6 necklaces and she had one on that has a magenta star and I saw the girls had one that was light pink and was a heart the other **(inset shape here! Give me and Idea for Courage!) **And is light blue and they were each handed a staff. Then 5 of the others were handed same things and they started floating and they blasted them.

**DONE! I DID IT! AND A CLIFTY! And be happy! Lya200 show me around other story's!**

**Love Sky!**

**BE AWESOME!  
Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover8801**


	2. I will miss you

**Chapter 2**

**Got names for Jay's sister and Kai's son! Now Harmony do the honors!**

**Harmony: Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover8801 doesn't own Ninjago! She only owns me and the others other than the ninja's!**

**Chapter 2: YOU'RE OUR DAD! :**

**(Rachel's POV)**

"Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Love, Courage!" I yelled and our necklace glowed and my crown glowed same with our staffs glowed and blasted energy

I started chanting/singing Children of the night and I unfolded my wings for the first time and sang around the land. I'm bringing them somewhere that they can be safe but the girls are talking to Cole and I didn't mind. It was time. When I was flying I stopped in Ninjago city and sang and kids came out and some teens. They followed me and when I was done I went to the new world. When we got there I made the world and I didn't want the dispreance of teens and kids frequent so I'm doing it 1 a year on Christmas day.

**(Melody's POV)**

"So who are you?" I asked "Names Cole Ninja of Earth. And maybe your dad?" said Cole "WAIT YOUR DAD!" Me and Harmony yelled "We need a blood test first" said Dad

***At blood test***

"Yes they are your daughters" said the doctor "YAY! DADDY!" I yelled "Whoa calm down!" said Dad "Oh sorry" I said "Let's get to the Bounty" said Dad "The what?" asked Harmony "The Bounty! Your mom used to live there!" said Dad

***a year later on Christmas Day***

**(Rachel's POV)**

I sang and I landed on the bounty but I stopped and dropped off a baby and put a note _'Dear girls, I am never coming back. Because you might hate me for what's been going on with the dispreance of kids and teens. They are safe in a new world but I will only be here once a year on a day…'___I wrote and left

Goodbye my girls… Take care of your friend… Zoe

**Ok here's what happened with Zoe! She was hit with a spell that turned back the clock! And yes this is about the girls! It might not be much and I all ready have writers block! Gerrr! Took me 3 days! And you want a new OC just send in an application! They or he/she will be the girl's friends!**

**Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover8801 (Might change to Ninja_Brony88) Singing off! (Yep!)**


	3. New family

**Chapter 3**

**I got over it! YES! And ya know of my other MLP and Ninjago story is gonna be long ok! Now we have Jaden and Naomi now! It's been 18 years since Rachel left and them and their kids leave. Well Naomi does Jaden dies!**

**Naomi: NinjaBrony doesn't own Ninjago or the elements of harmony! She only owns me, sis, Grandma, dad, mom, aunt Harmony, Aunt Nina, **Ally, **Lisa, **Megan, and Joyce! And the healing song I sing! Or Royal's! That is owned by Lorde

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3: I HATE YOU! :**

***Time skip 18 years***

**(Naomi's POV)**

"Don't die Jaden! I need you!" I said "N-Naomi I-I can't t-take it a-any more…" said Jaden…

*Time skip 3 year's*

That day still scares me… I miss her so much. I grabbed my Journal and wrote _'I miss her so much. I've been searching for her. I all ways feel her magic waves but can't find her. Oh I just want to hold her in a hug forever! It's been 3 years since I ran away… I'm never going back. Even if they pull me I'm staying put.'_ I put it in my bag and kept walking "N-Naomi?" I heard a voice "Jaden?" I asked "Yeah it's me!" said Jaden "Where are you!" I asked "By the tree in front of you" said Jaden

I walked up to the tree and saw a wolf laying there "Naomi!" said Jaden "So mom made you a wolf?" I asked "yeah… Can you help me? My leg is broken and I've been here for 3 days with no food!" said Jaden "Ok! _Flower Gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back one what was one what's mine, Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates designed Save what has been lost, Bring back one what was one what's mine, What once was mine._" I sang "Naomi thank you so much!" she said and came up to me "No problem" I said whale holding her neck

Jaden's ears perck up "Did you hear that?" asked Jaden "No why?" I asked "Run!" she said "Why?" I asked "Mom and dad are coming this way!" she said "Follow me!" I said wale running towards the portal I use everyday "Where are we going?" she asked wale she's running "To a place they can't find us!" I said "She's over here!" I heard Mom yell "Jump!" I yelled as the portal closed

We landed in a grassy filed "Welcome to the new world" I said

(Nina's POV)

I saw Naomi running towards the castle so I opened the doors "Aunt Nina I found Jaden!" said Naomi "Come on we need to get inside. You know what's coming right?" I said "Yeah I know! Is grandma ok? She's been very weak recently" asked Naomi "She's fine. Come let's go see her" I said "I thought we had no grandmother?" said Jaden "We do." Said Naomi

We walked into her room and she was lying in bed "Grandma wake up! I found Jaden" said Naomi "Really? Can I see her?" asked

I nodded and Jaden jumped up. Then I heard a boom from down the hall "WE ARE UNDER ATACK!" Yelled Ally

I focused and tranedfromed in to fairy power! I flew out and saw evil versions of my family "Ha-ha! That can't hold us back! Said evil mom

(Jaden's POV)

Me and Grandma hid in her room "So um? You're my grandmother?" I asked "Yes I am. I left and created the world when your mother was 15" said Grandma "Oh… I heard you are good at potions and spells! Do you have one that can make me human agen?" I asked "Of corse! I'm the highest rank you can find! Come I'll take you to the potions room!" said Grandma with a burst of energy

We ran out of the room and down the hall to a old wooden door "Come on in" said Grandma wale she opened the door

When I looked in I saw viles of potions and a color. I was walking over to it when I knocked a potion of the table and hit me

(Rachel's POV)

I turned around and saw glass on the ground and saw Jaden unconscious. I examined what hit her and it was a gender swapping potion and a de-aging potion! I grabbed the coaler and put it on her and she became human but was little and male. I picked her or him WHAT EVER! And carried him to a room. His name is a girl and boy name so the name is still the same

**(Jaden's POV)**

I woke up felling different "Jaden you up!" said Grandma "is Naomi ok?" I asked and covered my mouth! My voice was deeper but still a little high! I also nosed my hand were as small as a 7 year old. "Grandma what happened?" I asked not used to my new voice "You were looking around in the potion room and you hit a table leg and 2 potions fell and hit you. The de-aging one and Gender swapped. But I have the re-aging and gender swap so drink them and you'll be better" said Grandma "Okay" I said and drank them and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw mom and dad but in a cell and I was in one to. "W-where am I?" I asked "Jaden you awake! The evil us captured you and locked you up!" said Mom

Then a hooded person ran in and unlocked every cell. I reached for the hood to see who the person was but he or she grabbed my hand and growled with anger. I looked deep in and saw my face. So I pulled down the hood and saw my own face but older looking and more wise. "Hello" she said "Whoa this is so cool!" I said "I came to give you a warning. Find what has been lost and make Harmony return. When you figure out the riddle go and look in Ninjago for what the answer is. It's an object." Said Future me "I won't let you down!" I said she opened a portal and jumped in

I walked out of the building and walked to my new home. But Mom stopped me "Jaden where are you going?" asked Mom "To my new home" I said and started walking agen "Jaden we all have missed you please come back" begged mom "No you made me a wolf and didn't even come looking for me!" I yelled "I let you live…" said mom in despair _"__I've never seen a diamond in the flesh I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies And I'm not proud of my address, In a torn-up town, no post code envy But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Crystal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair. And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood, that kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy. My friends and I – we've cracked the code. We count our dollars on the train to the party. And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this, we didn't come for money. But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom. Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, we don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Crystal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash we don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair and we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood that kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy. Ooh ooh oh we're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen. Ooh ooh oh Life is great without a care we aren't caught up in your love affair. And we'll never be royals (royals). It doesn't run in our blood that kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy."_ I sang "Jaden is that how you feel?" asked dad "YES NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled

They walked away and I ran to the castle.

**1,416 words! Whoa! This tock me only 2 days! YAY! Happy now? Yeah, yeah I know I used a Disney song! SO WHAT! Tangled rocked! Well I'm going to have a lot of free time for this week and next week I think? I have MEAP testing this week! NOT THE CHACTER MEAP! MEAP TESTING! Oh I hoped this makes every happy cuz how long it's been since I updated!**

**Nina: BYE!**


End file.
